


Merry Christmas, Sam

by Liyah_Ayerst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Hell Fic, Lucifer's Cage, Mild Gore, Off screen dismemberment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyah_Ayerst/pseuds/Liyah_Ayerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is at Bobby's for Christmas only nothing around him feels right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Sam

Sam was awake before his eyes were open. He breathed quietly for a few minutes to let his body catch up and shake off the lethargy of sleep. His eyes felt gummy and when he managed to open them he needed to blink a few times before his vision cleared. He ached all over and when he shifted and almost fell to the floor, he realized he had fallen asleep on the couch in Bobby's living room. That explained away the soreness but he was still left with an uneasy feeling. 

Sam's body wasn't quite responding as fast as he'd like to and everything around him felt...off. Like his brain was still stuck in whatever dream it was he'd been having. 

His body cracked as he sat up, rolling out his joints, eyes drifting toward the Christmas tree standing in the corner. He couldn't recall seeing it when he'd first woken, but he smiled at the small pile of poorly wrapped gifts underneath it. 

Sam tilted his head a bit, listening for any sounds from upstairs, but he couldn't hear anything. He frowned, growing concerned, since Bobby was always up first of the three of them; but the feeling passed as soon as it has come, and he found himself on his knees before the tree. There was a small gift sitting at the front that had his name on the tag so Sam pulled it over to him and started to pick at the paper. 

Everything around him still felt strange, as if all the furniture had been moved half an inch to the right - only the walls, the ceiling, even the paintings on the walls were wrong too. He could see titles on the spines of the books shelved to his left but it was as if the letters had rearranged themselves. Sam shook off his unease hesitantly, believing that perhaps it was just a holdover from his dream that left him feeling strange. The first rip of the wrapping paper seemed too loud, like the air was pressing in around his ears, and the pressure only grew as he finished unwrapping. 

The plain white box didn't give him any more clues as to what was inside, but his hands still shook as he pulled off the top. Sam stared down disbelievingly for a few seconds before pushing the box away from him, tipping it over in the process so the severed hand inside spilled out onto the floor. The wound at the wrist was neat; there was no blood even though it seemed that it hadn't even started to decompose. 

He reached forward, fingertips almost touching the silver band around the ring finger before he jerked back, teeth clacking together as he snapped his mouth shut. Sam took a few deep breaths to try and keep down the panic that was rising in his chest. As he calmed slightly and finished his last slow exhale he realized he had pulled another long package onto his lap. His name was written on the tag in neat uppercase print and the wrapping paper was just as bright and festive as the other. He didn't want to know what was inside it but he began picking at the paper anyway, as if his body wasn't his own. A chill ran over him, goosebumps rising on his arms as his skin tingled. Sam whined in the back of his throat and forced his hand into a fist, pulling off some of the paper with it. 

Inside he found a leg, unmarred save for three thin scars on the thigh and his throat closed up. Sam traced a circle just outside the scars as the edges of his vision blurred, focusing on the limbs before him. He blinked slowly but his vision wouldn't clear. 

He reached for another, and another; he continued to unwrap gifts even as dread seeped deeper into his bones. His stomach churned as he eyed the pile of body parts that was steadily growing off to his side. As he grabbed the next gift he knocked a low hanging ornament off the tree and watched it roll away. Sam tilted his head back to gaze up at the tree whose lights still twinkled merrily, reflecting off the tinsel. Between the colored balls he noticed ornaments that looked like they came from gas stations and tourist traps, cheap and kitschy, and he couldn't help the fond smile the curled up his lips at the memories they called up. It was a brief respite that fell apart quickly when he realized he was holding a kidney in his hands and remembered where he truly was. He gagged and dropped the organ back in the box amongst the others. He cursed and shook off his hands then tried to wipe them off on his shirt when the blood went nowhere. It continued to smear across him when the soaked through box began to fall apart. 

Sam shuddered as the intestines pooled around his knees. He couldn't push them away fast enough to keep some of their heat from seeping through his clothes and they left him feeling sticky and grimy. He growled helplessly when his legs wouldn't respond and let him run so he slammed his fists against his thighs, hating that his body felt like it wasn't his own. As much as he wanted to drag himself out of the room, the urge to continue made him instead reach for the largest package that was resting against the trunk of the Christmas tree. Sam's hands were shaking as he reached for it and he wished he could have been surprised by the weight of it. Eyes darting around him he winced, knowing what he would find in this box but still he sobbed, chest heaving as he pulled the tissue paper away from the torso that had been wrapped so pretty for him.

"No...no no no no please no-" Sam laid his palm flat against the dark ink that marked over the heart of the body and pressed hard as if enough pressure would make the tattoo disappear. His whole body was still shaking as he cried and whispered pleas to make this all go away and then a strong pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Sam didn't even have the strength to struggle when Lucifer nuzzled against his cheek. 

"You're not done opening yet. Look, there's still one gift left." 

Lucifer kneeled up to reach forward for the package, pressing against Sam and forcing his body to bend more over the torso sitting before him. He placed the comparatively plain package on Sam's lap and took Sam's wrists in his hands to pull his attention to the gift. Sam shook his head even as his fingers peeled the paper back. 

He whimpered once the lid was removed, his brother's name stuck in his throat as if struggling to keep from being spoken. Tears dripped from Sam's face down onto Dean's as he cradled his brother's head in his lap. His entire body felt numb and he squeezed his eyes shut until lights danced across his eyelids, praying for release even as he refused to let go of his brother's head. 

Lucifer pulled his face up and kissed his tears away, brushed Sam's hair back away from his face and spoke gently. "Shhh, don't cry sweetheart. I got you exactly what you wanted. There's just a little bit of assembly required, that's all." 

He pulled Sam into his chest and kissed his eyelids. 

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your opinions on this since it's my first attempt at horror :)
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
